Lying Is the Most Fun A Boy Can Have
by Diddle10
Summary: ...until he gets caught. Hermione finds out that Ron has been cheating on her with Lavender. Instead of crying, she decides to embarrass him with the help of her new band.
1. Finding Out the Truth

**Hey guys! I'm back with another Harry Potter story! Yay! I really like this story so far. And it's only chapter 1:) So enjoy.**

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter! If I did, then Ron Weasley would be alone forever and Draco would be with Hermione:)

* * *

><p><em>Where were they?<em> I kept asking myself the same question over and over. Every five minutes I would glance at the door, hoping I would see a splash of ink or a flash of fire. No such luck.

I tried to concentrate on my book. The words seemed to dance across the page, doing a sort of waltz of words. That's what I get for reading all the time. I brushed my bangs out of my cinnamon eyes, trying to make sense of the mess in front of me.

There was only a few first year boys who sat at the other end of the giant crimson and gold common room. A few times I saw them look over here and whisper, but I didn't care what they had to say about me.

I set my book down, a sigh escaping my bubblegum lip glossed lips. It was the kind Ginny had gotten me for my birthday. I wore it often, and I was running low. I would have to ask her where she had gotten it. Ron loved it, praising Ginny on finding the perfect lip gloss for my personality.

Ah Ron. He made my heart race, my head spin and all those other overly used cliches that seemed to say exactly how I felt. I sighed again, but this time it was a sigh of pleasure, and I got a dreamy look in my eyes, no different than the look Luna had all the time.

I snapped out of my dreamy state and glanced down at my navy blue rhinestone encrusted watch. It currently was 6:37 pm. I instantly knew where everyone was. They were in the great hall eating a filling meal. As if my brain and stomach were connected, my tummy gave a growl of protest for the food withdrawal. I would have to go to the kitchens later and get something for my empty belly.

This year S.P.E.W. wasn't important to me. If house elves wanted to be slaves, that was fine by me. It was my seventh year, and I wanted to take advantage of my final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

I picked up my book again. I would just have to read until everyone got back. A third sigh escaped my lips, and I was reading "The Tales of Beetle the Bard" again. Ever since Dumbledore had passed and given my the book, I couldn't put it down. The book was old, the cover worn and the pages yellow and ripped, bent or even missing the corners. I handled it with care like I did with so many of the books in the library that I loved so dear.

I looked at my watch again and saw that dinner had finished ten minutes ago. _Where were they?_ I asked myself for the billionth time that evening. Not even seven seconds later, all of the Gryffindors walked in, laughing and yelling over top of each other. I instantly saw my two best friends and boyfriend walk in, all yelling at each other.

Ginny and Ron were both red in the face like they usually got when yelling at each other (a trait that all of the Weasleys had). Harry was walking awkwardly behind them like a lost puppy. When he spotted me sitting in the farthest couch from the portrait hole, he pushed past them and sprinted over.

"How long have they been at it?" I asked.

"Since halfway through dinner. I don't know how you can handle their bickering 'Mione. I was about ready to bang my head against the table," he replied.

"Someone has to."

"True."

"What are they fighting about this time?" I questioned. Before he could answer, the two red heads walked over. They were done arguing, but Ginny was still glaring at her older brother. Ron didn't seem to notice because he was looking at me with his gorgeous cerulean eyes. In one swift second he picked me up, sat on the scarlet loveseat with gold trim and set me down on his lap. I squeaked in surprise.

"I missed you Mia. Why weren't you at dinner?" he asked kissing my cheek.

"Doing homework. Then reading."

"Of course. You are so cute when you're reading," he commented, twirling one of my caramel curls around his index finger. I giggled. _Actually _giggled. Gosh what was wrong with me? Ginny continued to glare at Ron, and Harry pretended to throw up into an invisible trash can.

"So why were you and Ginny arguing?" I asked.

Ginny was about to answer, but Ron cut her off saying, "Oh it was nothing. Just a petty sibling fight." Ginny continued to glare.

"Okay. I'm going to get some food. Harry can I borrow your invisibility cloak?" He nodded, and I ran up the stairs taking a left into the boys' dormitory. I went through Harry's trunk and found his cloak. I let the silky material run across my fingers before I dashed into the girls' dorm to get my shoes. Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil were in there talking in hushed voices, but instantly stopped when they saw me. I ran to my maroon four poster bed, grabbed my shoes-black ballet flats with a sparkly black bow at the front—and left in under five seconds.

I slipped on my shoes and hid under the invisibility cloak. The kitchen wasn't far, and I got there in no time. I tickled the pear and flew inside. I was starving and needed food. As usual all the house elves ran up to me, ready to serve me whatever I liked. I ordered something simple, some mac and cheese, hot wings and a Caesar salad (with extra croutons) with a cold glass of Pumpkin juice.

In about four minutes they had my order ready. I devoured it in mere seconds it seemed. I said hello to Dobby and sipped my Pumpkin juice with a smile. Everything was fantastic like usual. I was always grateful for what the house elves did.

After finishing everything, I thanked the elves and was on my way. I hid under the cloak again. I was out _way_ past curfew and needed to say hidden. Peeves was making such a racket in the empty classroom next to me, that I didn't need to silence my footsteps. I finally got to the Fat Lady, the portrait for Gryffindor.

Before I could take the cloak off and say the password, a first year girl came out, and I slipped through before it could shut. I then decided to play a trick on Lavender and Parvati. I was tired of Lavender making googly-eyes at Ron. I decided I was going to go into the dorm and pretend to be Peeves, pulling their hair and throwing pillows at them.

The door to the dorm was slightly ajar, and I could hear them talking. I went to grab the nob and walk in until I heard what they were saying. I couldn't believe my ears.

"So how was your date with Ron?" Parvati asked with curiosity.

"I wouldn't call it a "date". All we did was make out in a broom closet," Lavender replied with a Cheshire Cat smile and a flip of her long chestnut brown hair. Hair I wanted to cut at that moment.

"I thought he was dating Granger."

"He is, but she is so naive that she doesn't know that he's cheating."

"How long has it been?"

"Since school started a month ago."

"Isn't that when they got together?"

"Yeah. I don't know what he sees in that goody-two-shoes. She's stupid, ugly and fat with no friends. Nobody really likes her." A tear slid down my cheek. _So the whole time we've been together he's been cheating on me?_ I was about ready to go in there and make my presence known, but I decided against it.

I wiped the tear off of my cheek and walked to the boys' dorm to put back Harry's cloak. Then I walked down to see my two best friends and my "boyfriend", putting on a fake smile as I did.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Love it, hate it, think it's ok? Well REVIEW! I will update faster if you do:)<strong>


	2. I Feel PrettyUnpretty

**Hey guys! Yay I'm uploading a new chapter! I hope you're excited. I wrote this in probably an hour. It's mostly song lyrics, but whatever. Sorry this took forever for me to get back to. I've been watching a lot of anime (coughHetaliacough) and drawing. Yeah... **

* * *

><p>"I'm back," I announced with a fake smile plastered onto my face.<p>

"Welcome back," Ron said wrapping his arms around me. I stiffened, but then willed myself to relax. He didn't seem to notice.

"Ginny, I need to talk to you. In private."

"Sure, 'Mione." I lead her out of the common room. I didn't want anyone to see (or hear) what was about to happen. I grabbed her wrist and dragged her to the girls' bathroom. I checked every stall to make sure there were no witnesses and locked and put a silencing charm on the door. Ginny gave me a questioning look.

Then I broke down. All of the tears I tried to contain when I first found about Ron, came freely now. Ginny was shocked. And _nothing _ever shocked her anymore.

"OMG! 'Mione, what's the matter?" she asked staring at me in a sort of panic.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked (or rather yelled). She stiffened.

"What do you mean?" Her eyes showed that she knew _exactly _what I was talking about. The guilt made her squirm. I was sick of all of the lying.

"Don't play dumb! Why didn't you tell me that Ron was cheating on me with the daft bimbo?" I practically screamed at her. She flinched. I never yelled at her.

"I wanted to tell you!" she cried.

"Then why didn't you?" My voice cracked.

"Every time I tried, Ron would cut me off."

"What about when he wasn't with me?"

"He was always with you! There was no way I could tell you!" That was true.

"Was that why you two were arguing?" I asked calmly.

"Yes."

"OK." I was still crying, but I didn't want to yell at Ginny anymore. It wasn't her fault. After a couple more seconds of silence, I slid to the floor. I felt so ugly at that moment. I looked in the mirror across from me and saw a pathetic girl with messy caramel hair and a red tear streaked face.

"You don't need him, 'Mione."

"He's the only one who made me feel pretty."

"I think I know a way to cheer you up. Remember last summer when you go me hooked on Glee?"

"Yes."

"Good. I _know _you'll remember this." She waved her wand. Nothing, that I could see, had happened. A couple seconds later music started playing. I instantly knew the song. I started singing without really realizing what I was doing. It was almost as if I was a puppet in a ventriloquist act.

_I wish I could tie you up in my shoes,_

_make you feel unpretty too._

_I was told I was beautiful,_

_but what does that mean to you?_

I looked into the mirror again.

_Look into the mirror,_

_who's inside there?_

_The one with the long hair._

_Same old me again today._

Ginny started singing Rachel's part.

_My outsides are cool,_

_my insides are blue._

_Every time I think I'm through,_

_It's because of you._

_I've tried different ways,_

_but it's all the same._

_At the end of the day,_

_I have myself to blame._

_I'm just trippin'._

She sat down next to me, putting her arm around my shaking shoulders. We sang together.

_You can buy your hair if it won't grow,_

_You can fix your nose if he says so._

_You can buy all the makeup that MAC can make._

_But if, you can't look inside you._

_Find out who am I to,_

_be in a position to make me feel so,_

_Damn unpretty._

_I feel pretty, oh so pretty._

_I feel pretty, and witty, and bright._

Now it was time for Ginny's part.

_Never insecure until I met you,_

_now I'm being stupid._

_I used to be so cute to me,_

_just a little bit skinny._

My turn.

_Why do I look all of these things,_

_to keep you happy?_

Back to Ginny.

_Maybe get rid of you, _

_and then I'll get back to me._

Then I sang.

_My outsides look cool,_

_my insides are blue._

_Every time I think I'm through,_

_It's because of you._

Ginny went giving me a reassuring squeeze.

_I've tried different ways,_

_but it's all the same._

_At the end of the day,_

_I have myself to blame._

_Keep on trippin'._

We sang in unison.

_You can buy your hair if it won't grow,_

_You can fix your nose if he says so._

_You can buy all the makeup that MAC can make._

_But if, you can't look inside you._

_Find out who am I to,_

_be in the position to make me feel so,_

_Damn unpretty._

_I feel pretty, oh so pretty._

_I feel pretty, and witty, and bright._

The next part I sang.

_And I pity,_

_any girl who isn't me tonight (ohohoh ohohohoh)._

Ginny went next.

_Tonight (ohohoh ohohohoh)._

_Tonight (ohohoh ohohohoh)._

_Tonight (ohohoh ohohohoh)._

We finished by harmonizing.

_I feel pretty (you can buy your hair if it won't grow),_

_oh so pretty (you can fix your nose if he says so)._

_I feel pretty, and witty, and bright (You can buy all the makeup that MAC can make)._

_But if, you can't look inside you._

_Find out who am I to,_

_be in the position to make me feel so,_

_Damn unpretty._

_I feel pretty,_

_but unpretty._

The music ended soon after we had stopped singing. Then for the first time since I found out about Ron, I smiled. Ginny looked even more scared than before. And I just laughed at her.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? I hope at least one person likes the song. It's from Glee:3 OK, I'll try and update the next chapter soon!<strong>


End file.
